Pudding!
by retroelectric
Summary: The Get Backers spend the little bit of money left to buy some chocolate pudding but it seems Ginji wants Ban share as well!


**Title:** Pudding!

**By: **retroelectric

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone :p This is my first ever shot at Get Backers fandom and I've only watched the anime, and haven't read the manga, so apologies for inaccuracies if there are any! Hope you don't mind for the bit of OOCness if any. Self-beta'd. I apologise if it seems draggy...

**Warnings: **Fluff. And the teensiest bit of slash, if you don't mind. (C'mon, you know you don't.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Get Backers. Sadly, I can only wish.

**Summary:** The Get Backers spend the little bit of money left to buy some chocolate pudding but it seems Ginji wants Ban share as well! Fluffy goodness. lol.

This fic was inspired by my mother's delicious, chocolatey pudding that she made yesterday. Gosh was it delicious. My mouth waters at the though of it! **DELICIOUS PUDDING + BAN + GINJI equals to HAPPY THOUGHTS!**

* * *

Ban frowned as the last bit of their precious cash disappeared into the hands of the cashier in front of him. Right after this, he thought, they would desperately need to get another retrieving request from Hevn, no matter the circumstances. He grabbed the small containers of pudding and promptly left with one excited blond alongside him.

Ginji bounced excitedly up and down beside him as they made their way to the car. "Ban-chaan! Ban-chaaaan! Can I have my yummy chocolate pudding now? Pleease?" Ginji begged. Ban had to supress rolling his eyes at his excitable antics.

"Yes, but you'd have to wait until we get to our car. We have to savour this last bit of our money you know. Just to be sure."

Ginji, of course, knew what he was talking about."Don't be so pessimistic Ban-chan! I'm sure Hevn has got another job in store for us tomorrow! Then we can buy lots and lots of delicious chocolate pudding together!" Ginji exclaimed brightly. Ban muttered something incomprehensible as he unlocked Ms Ladybug's doors.

Once they were seated in their car, Ginji almost instantly snatched his pudding from Ban's hands and devoured it hungrily. "Baka," Ban muttered affectionately. Unlike Ginji, he peeled off the thin foil packaging carefully, then tearing it off and slowly sinking the small plastic spoon that came along the pudding and scooping up a tiny, miniscule portion of it.

Savouring the bit of cold pudding in his mouth slowly, he relished the perfect sweetness of it, and the mouthwatering chocolate taste the pudding had to offer. Mm, yes, this was indeed divine. He was about to take another mini-scoop when he heard Ginji saying something.

"--eating far too slowly! Hurry up, Ban-chan!"

Ban smiled one of his rare smiles to Ginji, then as if proving something, chucked the bit of the delicious pudding into his mouth.

"Why should I? This is something to be savoured, you gobble-freak!" Ban shot back lightly.

Without even looking at Ginji, Ban already knew that Ginji was pouting at his remark. He brushed it off with a short laugh of his own and proceeded to savour the rest of his pudding.

He was well into his 7th or 8th miniscule scoop when he felt Ginji's eyes on him again. "What is it this time? Can't I even enjoy my 'yummy chocolate pudding' without you staring?' He mumbled, using Ginji's words against him.

Ginji just shook his head, signalling "Nothing". Ban's eyes followed the direction Ginji's eyes were at and he noticed the blond man's eyes on his still-unfinished cup of pudding.

Now, whenever Ginji was pouting or was silent; it meant something was wrong. It was unsettling and unnerving since he was used to Ginji's hundred mile per hour personality, and to see him otherwise made him feel as if lacking of something.

"Oi, Gin, you're pouting." He half-teased.

"No, I'm not." His full and pink bottom lip thrust out even more.

"Yes, you are. See?" The rearview mirror of Ms. Ladybug was turned to Ginji.

"Ban-chan, I'm not!" Ginji emphasized. Ginji was still glancing at Ban's half full cup as if...

"You want my pudding! No way am I giving it to you!" Ban said, jealously guarding his pudding.

His eyes turned a bit watery and changing tactics, he gave Ban-chan one of his shiver-inducing 'begging' smiles. He looked... adorable. And quite lovely at the same time. Damn, why did Ginji have to be so good at this? Ban shook his head to banish that thought from his mind. "Pleeeeease, Ban-chan?"

There was no way he could reject him, now that he'd taken that pleading tone of voice which never failed to melt a certain Midou Ban's heart. Not that he would ever admit it!

"Okay! Fine! But on one condition!" Ban admitted defeat, exasperated.

"Yay! Arigatou Ban-chan! What is it?" Ginji smiled happily.

"I have to feed you my pudding because you always take 'a lot' when you mean 'a bit'."

"Okay!" Ginji nodded agreeably, happy to get what he wanted.

Ban scooped up the chocolate pudding into the spoon. "Open up, Ginji," Ban ordered, with Ginji complying. Ginji used his tongue to carefully push the pudding into his mouth in a way that made even Ban blush. Again, scoop, curl of his tongue, dragging of the pudding into his mouth and the irresistible smacking of his deliciously pink lips until Ban decided it was enough.

"Oi, Ginji. Stop doing that."

The statement was so out of the blue that Ginji opened up his half-lidded eyes to look at Ban. Ban really hoped Ginji did not notice his blush, but apparently, he did notice.

"Ban-chan! Why is your face red?" Ginji inquired, curious.

Ban didn't know what overcame him. He certainly didn't object to that sudden inexplicable feeling coursing through him, though, and he hoped that Ginji didn't as well. A surge of unnameable courage suddenly appeared in Ban. Ban smiled lustfully at Ginji, brought his mouth close to Ginji's ear and proceeded to whisper huskily in his ear what exactly he was thinking. He punctuated his thoughts with a bold lick on Ginji's ear which made him shiver happily. Ban nibbled on Ginji's earlobe, relishing the soft noise Ginji was making.

As if suddenly realising that they were parked in quite a public location, Ban reluctantly pulled away, smirking slightly at Ginji's soft whimper at the loss of contact. Ban abruptly shoved the remaining of his pudding across to Ginji, revved up his engine and suggested to the blonde with an evil grin on his face, "So, Ginji, want to beg Paul to give us a room in Honky Tonk?"

Ginji lapped up the remnants of the pudding before answering excitedly, "Sure, Ban-chan! Why not?"

That night, Paul cursed himself in bed for giving the two rambunctious retrievers his spare room. He should have been wiser! Damn them for making so much noise!

**FINIS**

* * *

**Hope you liked my first fan fiction for Get Backers! **


End file.
